


An Error as to Meaning or Intent

by LacrimaDraconis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Derek, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: “Care to tell me why you were suddenly hell-bent on cockblocking me? That was a nice girl back at the club, and she was actually talking to me. So you better have a good explanation for basically hauling me out of there by the scruff of my neck.”
Derek exhaled heavily, and, rubbing a hand over his face, he suddenly looked tired. “Fine. I was jealous. There you have your fucking explanation.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a misunderstanding. They work it out though.

„What the fuck was that, Derek?“

Stiles slammed the front door behind him angrily, stomping through his living room and over to Derek, getting right into his face. Backing him against the kitchen counter Stiles absently realized his apartment is thankfully void of his roommate.

Derek rolled his eyes dismissively while quickly stepping out of Stiles’ personal space. “It was nothing Stiles, leave it alone.”

“You call that nothing? A girl flirts with me and you go all territorial alpha wolf? I’m not your fucking territory, Derek.”

“I know. It wasn’t about you being territory,” Derek replied through gritted teeth. It was astounding he could even get the words out with how hard he was clenching his jaw. If Stiles didn’t know any better, didn’t know that Derek had impeccable control over his shift, he’d be thinking he was about to wolf out. He couldn’t help feeling a little smug over the effect he seemed to have on Derek though, because the guy had frankly been an asshole.

“What was it then, big guy? Please, enlighten me.”

Stiles turned around to face Derek again, crossing his arms over his chest. He was not planning on letting Derek off the hook easily this time. “Care to tell me why you were suddenly hell-bent on cockblocking me? That was a nice girl back at the club, _and she was actually talking to me_. So you better have a good explanation for basically hauling me out of there by the scruff of my neck.”

“Oh come on, Stiles. I wasn’t hauling you--“ Derek let the rest of his sentence hang in the air as Stiles just kept glaring at him.

“Not the point, Derek.”

“ _Fine_.” Derek dragged the word out like it pained him. “You sure you want to know?”

“Oh goodness, don’t be an idiot wolf. YES,” Stiles shouted, “Should I write it down for you?”

Derek exhaled heavily, and, rubbing a hand over his face, he suddenly looked tired. “Fine. I was jealous. There you have your fucking explanation.”

Stiles almost exploded on the spot, anger rushing through him at Derek’s words. “Jesus Derek, you’re such a dick,” he hissed. “One time a girl doesn’t throw herself at you but keeps talking to me instead and you’re fucking jealous? Are you kidding me right now?”

A fleeting expression of incredulity and hurt flickered over Derek’s features before he shouted right back at Stiles. “I wasn’t jealous of you, you complete moron. I was jealous of _her_.”

Stiles just gaped, because Derek’s words didn’t make any sense. He blinked.

“I don’t follow.”

Clenching his hands into fists Derek seemed to steel himself to answer. His reply was delivered deliberately slow, controlled. “I was jealous of her, because yes, she was flirting with you and you were flirting back. And I didn’t like it, because _I like you_.”

It still didn’t make any sense and Stiles couldn’t breathe, the thoughts jumbling around in his head because Derek couldn’t mean it _like that_. It was impossible. What came out of his mouth eventually was “You’re not gay.”

Derek laughed at that, humorlessly. “You’re right. I’m not.”

“I’ve only ever seen you with girls.”

Derek was right into his face again, slowly backing Stiles against the kitchen counter. “I. Am. Attracted. To you,” he said, “Bisexuality is an actual thing.” The look on his face was a mixture of anger and disappointment.

Stiles winced and tried to take a step back, suddenly needing a little more distance between him and Derek to clear his head. Derek recoiled as if he had been slapped.

“Am I making you uncomfortable now? Did I drop down to the bottom of your masculinity scale because I like boys as much as girls? Jesus Stiles, you were the last person I expected to have a problem with that.” His voice was down to an almost-whisper, the hurt still ringing through clearly though, and it made Stiles’ heart beat rapidly in his chest. He could feel the frustration roll off of Derek in waves and it made his fingers tremble when he reached out slowly, placing his hand right over Derek’s heart. The gesture was surprising to even himself in its obvious gentleness. Derek seemed to agree as his breath hitched and Stiles could feel his pulse underneath his fingertips, spiking up to match the rhythm of Stiles' own heart.

“That’s not it, Derek,” he whispered and leaned up to press his lips against Derek’s. “That’s not it at all.”

 

It was as if his kiss had stunned Derek into absolute stillness. He wasn’t moving, wasn’t breathing, wasn’t kissing Stiles back. Nothing. Stiles imagined this was a bit what kissing a marble statue felt like, except that Derek’s lips were way too soft and warm for that comparison. Stiles pulled back carefully, suddenly afraid he had overstepped a boundary somehow and had done the wrong thing. Just because Derek said he liked him and was supposedly attracted to him, that didn’t equal him wanting Stiles to pretty much jump him out of the blue. When Stiles opened his eyes hesitantly, an apology already forming in his mind, he was met with the most intense expression he had ever seen on Derek’s often closed off face. His eyes were burning while he searched Stiles’ eyes – what for Stiles couldn’t even begin to fathom.

Ever so slowly Derek lifted a hand to Stiles’ face, cupping his cheek and dragging his thumb over his bottom lips roughly. Derek’s own mouth dropped open, his breath catching as Stiles let his tongue peek out to meet the tip of Derek’s thumb. His eyes lingered on Stiles’ lips for a moment before his gaze snapped up again.

“You--,” Derek briefly closed his eyes, throat jumping with how hard he had to swallow. His voice was rough already. “You want this?”

He sounded both so amazed and unsure at the same time that it almost broke Stiles’ heart, making him wonder if Derek had been badly burned in this aspect of his life as well. He felt almost overwhelmed with affection for this beautiful man all of a sudden.

“Yes,” he murmured into the space between them and cradled a hand around Derek’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

This time Derek kissed him back.

 

It was like the floodgates had been opened and Derek poured his everything into reciprocating, as if this would be the only chance he’d ever get at kissing Stiles. Turning from sweet to heated quickly, Stiles let himself be walked through the kitchen again until his back was being pressed to the counter once more. Derek’s hands wandered from his shoulders towards his waist and then lower still, grabbing onto his ass for one glorious moment before Derek hoisted Stiles up and stepped between his open legs.

Derek’s mouth never left his and Stiles briefly wondered if he had died and went to heaven because kissing Derek was perfection. His lips were warm and plush and slick and when Stiles opened up in a sigh, Derek’s tongue was soft and skilled, pushing against his own slowly but demanding. Things between them heated up further pretty quickly and his breath left Stiles’ lungs in a gasp when he felt Derek’s hands sneak under his sweater. His fingers were cool and a little calloused against Stiles’ skin and they made him shiver as Derek gently slid them over his stomach and around his waist. They had moved to full on making out and unexpectedly Stiles realized he wanted more, wanted everything from Derek. Wanted everything _with_ Derek.

Stiles couldn’t suppress the little whine that escaped him when Derek pulled back, putting a scarce few inches of distance between them. Panting heavily against Stiles’ still open mouth he cradled his face, swallowing hard and closing his eyes briefly before he let his gaze settle on Stiles’.

“Do you want to take this to the bedroom?”

Derek sounded beyond wrecked already and Stiles was so baffled by this, that it had actually been him who had done that to Derek. His eyes kept dropping to Derek’s lips which were red and swollen from kissing.

“Yeah,” he whispered, “I really do.”

“Good,” Derek sighed in relief, as if there had been the slightest chance Stiles would have answered this differently.

They made their way through Stiles’ apartment stumbling and fumbling, with no intention of letting go of each other. Eventually Derek had Stiles pressed against the frame of his bedroom door as he dragged his lips down Stiles’ neck and sucked a wet bruise over his pulse point.

“Bed now,” Stiles managed to utter before Derek lifted him up and he had to wrap his legs around Derek’s waist to keep his balance.

“Patience, Stiles” Derek shushed, walking them over to Stiles’ bed and putting him down on it carefully, immediately covering his body with his own. Like Stiles was precious and needed to be protected. Stiles could feel his heart swell with affection again and quickly tried to cover it with his usual defense mechanism.

“I’ve been patiently waiting for you since I was about seventeen, I think it’s time to speed things up a little,” he bristled. Derek looked stunned at that.

“You… really?”

“Yes Derek, really. You’re not the only one who’s bisexual, you know,” Stiles confessed sheepishly. “I went from having a fear boner, to an I-have-eyes-and-realize-his-hotness-he’s-out-of-my-league-though boner to Whooops-I-might-have-developed-serious-feelings-for-you and still want to bone you. All thanks to you being… you.”

Derek obviously took a moment to process all that, whispering “Stiles” like his name held the secret to the universe or something and then he leaned down again, capturing Stiles’ lips in another searing kiss that erased pretty much anything else from Stiles’ brain.

“Come on,” he urged, pushing Derek’s shirt up over his head, fingers catching slightly on his nipples and making Derek struggle to get naked and get Stiles out of his clothes, too. Derek turned them then, so Stiles was sprawled out over his body and they kept kissing as Stiles slowly pushed his hips down, having his cock drag against Derek’s in a delicious slide. Stiles could feel Derek’s hands move smoothly over his shoulders down to his sides, tickling slightly as Derek realized it made Stiles squirm. He felt Derek smirking against his lips and it only made Stiles slant his mouth over Derek’s harder, moving so he could rub the tips of his fingers feather light and low over Derek’s abs in retaliation, skin drawing tight as the muscles shifted underneath. Obviously though two could play that game as Derek had his hands graze over the small of Stiles’ back and down over the swell of his ass, groping a little and humming appreciatively into their kiss before carefully rubbing a finger over Stiles’ hole.

Stiles stilled. Derek stopped the movement immediately, letting his hands come to a rest on Stiles’ hips. Stiles pulled back slowly, bracing himself on Derek’s chest so he was sitting upright.

“You okay? We don’t have to do anything.” The concern was obvious in Derek’s voice and it made Stiles feel even more stupid about stopping.

“I’m okay, and I definitely want to do _everything_ with you. It’s just--“ he paused, chewing on his bottom lip absently. “This is going to sound so dumb, but I haven’t exactly done this before.” Derek just kept looking at him. “With a guy, I mean.”

Derek’s thumbs rubbed soothing circles over the juts of Stiles’ hipbones then. “You sure you want to though?” he asked and Stiles felt there was no hesitation in him when he nodded quickly. “I don’t mind,” Derek stated with a small and private smile. “I kind of like it. I like being your first.”

Stiles had to hide his face in Derek’s neck at that, mumbling something along the lines of “being here for two minutes and we’re already mushy as hell” that had Derek huffing out a breath of laughter before he flipped the two of them over, so he could slide between Stiles’ legs and resume to kiss him senseless.

 

There was no hesitation between them anymore and there was no doubt about the kind of kissing they were doing. They licked into each other’s mouths, tongues touching and sharing breath with no space left between them. Derek made his way down Stiles’ body slowly, taking his time to cover every inch of him, pressing his lips to the skin, dragging his stubble over it and biting lightly. Stiles loved every second of it, felt amped up like in the old days when he took too much Adderall, and it was when Derek dipped his tongue into his belly button and then slid lower still that Stiles realized his cock was hard and throbbing between his legs, and he was close to going cross-eyed with need.

“Fuck, Derek” he panted.

Derek just hummed as he hovered over Stiles’ cock, breathing down on it hotly. “Please,” Stiles begged, already beyond caring about unimportant things like his dignity.

“Shhhh, I got you,” Derek promised and clasped one of Stiles’ hands in his own before he bent his head and finally, finally slid his lips over Stiles’ aching cock, pushing his tongue against the slit teasingly. Stiles came almost instantly. He tried holding it off a while longer, but Derek kept sucking relentlessly, lips tight and mouth hot and wet around Stiles as he moaned encouragingly and that was it. Stiles felt his balls draw tight as he raked the fingers of his free hand through Derek’s hair, bucking his hips once, twice and then he came spilling down Derek’s throat.

Derek kept sucking him through his orgasm, cheeks hollowing and tongue still brushing smoothly against the tip until Stiles started to squirm from being oversensitive. Derek let his cock slip from his mouth. “Fuck,” Stiles exhaled. Derek pressed the side of his face against Stiles’ thigh, obviously content to just lie there and let Stiles get back to planet Earth.

“Good?”

“So good,” Stiles answered when he found he was able to English again. Derek smiled up at him lazily, then pressed a decidedly friendly peck to Stiles’ stomach before he moved to get up. That was the opposite of what Stiles wanted.

Reaching out he grabbed Derek’s hand and tried to pull him back to the bed, back against his body. “Hey, don’t do that,” he said, voice soft. In the dim light of his bedroom the situation felt surreal already and he didn’t want to spook Derek with being his usual loud and obnoxious self. “Come here.” To his surprise and relief Derek went willingly, snuggling up to Stiles’ side as he wrapped an arm around Stiles’ middle. Stiles turned in his embrace though, whispering “I think we’re not quite done here yet,” before he angled his head and pressed his lips to Derek’s in a gentle kiss. It was slow and sweet but Stiles was insistent in getting Derek back on track.

“What do you have in mind?” Derek inquired while moving to straddle Stiles, rubbing his scruff against the side of Stiles neck. Stiles sighed and rubbed his hands over Derek’s biceps. Spreading his legs and making Derek slip between them easily he replied honestly.

“I want you to fuck me. And I’m pretty sure you want that, too.”

Derek held his gaze for a moment – Stiles was convinced he was silently making sure they both really wanted this – before he stretched to open the nightstand, searching for the lube Stiles had stashed there.

“Can you leave the condom though? I know you can’t carry anything and I’m clean. I--,” Stiles swallowed heavily, suddenly shy about this. “I really want to feel you.”

“God Stiles, you’re killing me.” Derek groaned into Stiles neck, brushing a lingering kiss there. “In a good way I hope,” Stiles joked, not able to completely keep the insecurity out of his voice. Derek looked down at him and kissed him softly. “The best way,” he confirmed.

 

Stiles was getting impatient. Derek had started to prep him carefully and thoroughly, taking his sweet time circling Stiles’ hole with lubed up fingers before he pushed in one digit. It felt like he had been fingering Stiles for hours by now, slowly opening him up to taking three fingers and driving Stiles mad with occasional brushes against his prostate with the pads of said fingers. Stiles rocked back against Derek’s hand eagerly, moaning loudly at a spectacularly effective angle that had his cock leaking precome.

“Please Derek, I’m ready,” he panted. “Come on man, put your dick in me.”

Derek snorted, but slowly removed his fingers. It left Stiles feeling emptier than he expected. He watched as Derek knelt up above him and reached for the lube again, drizzling some of the clear liquid into his hand. Frustratingly slow he started to coat his cock with the lube, stroking up and down his length and moving his hips into his hands in tiny circles. Stiles knew Derek was putting on the little show just for him and it made his cock twitch in anticipation.

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

Derek’s grin was decidedly wolfish as he stopped jerking himself and grabbed Stiles behind the knees to pull him towards him and spread his legs in one swift move. Not that he would ever admit it out loud, but getting manhandled by Derek Hale? One of Stiles’ new favorite things.

“You ready?”

Stiles nodded vigorously and took a deep breath, just as Derek had told him to, when he felt the head of Derek’s cock breach him. It was definitely bigger than three fingers and Stiles hissed at the burn of the stretch, but Derek kept pushing inside steadily until he was buried up to the hilt. Stiles could feel Derek’s balls pressing against his thighs and there was a fine tremor running through Derek’s body as he desperately tried to keep himself still. It was both hot and sweet at the same time and Stiles carefully twisted his up hips into Derek’s, coaxing him to finally move.

“It’s okay Derek, you can move.”

Derek groaned from deep in his chest as he started to shift his hips, pulling almost all the way out of Stiles then pushing in again. Establishing a sweet rhythm Derek switched from letting Stiles slowly feel his whole length and filling him up to quick little snaps that had him gasp whenever the head of Derek’s cock pushed against his prostate, spiking the best kind of shivers to run down Stiles’ spine. He tried to kiss Derek, but it was more of them breathing into each other’s mouths, brushing tongues and sharing taste.

“You feel so good Stiles, so good.”

Still rocking into Stiles Derek pulled up off him a bit and reached down to wrap a hand around Stiles’ cock. The friction was amazing and exactly what Stiles needed. He pushed up into it, getting a little desperate and when Derek circled the head with his thumb Stiles let everything fall away as he came hard, spilling over Derek’s hand and his stomach, body clenching around Derek’s cock as Derek kept fucking into him with an increasing pace. Stiles held on tight, arms wrapped around his trembling body as he felt Derek’s cock pulse deep inside him, his voice a wrecked whisper of sweet nothings in his ear.

 

There was a light warmth touching Stiles’ body as the morning sun dipped his bedroom into a golden glow. It made Stiles smile and stretch into the warmth, a pleasant ache thrumming through his body, a testimony to what he had done with Derek the night before. Derek himself was still asleep, dark lashes fanning out over his cheekbones and Stiles was captured by the image in front of him. He carefully reached out to touch his knuckles to Derek’s face, stubble rasping beneath his skin.

Derek murmured in his sleep, but Stiles couldn’t make out the words, except for his name. He probably had to get used to the swell of affection that filled his heart wherever Derek was concerned. So he snuggled closer to him, sighing happily as he got pulled into Derek’s side, a strong arm wrapping around his waist.

He had had a long night of clubbing, misunderstandings and spectacular sex with Derek after all and maybe he would wake up to continue right on with the latter. So yeah, Stiles supposed he could sleep for another hour or two.

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, kudos and comments give me life!


End file.
